Did you forget everything?
by letscall-l
Summary: JONAS/HannahMontana - They will always ask her about Joe Jonas. Taylor x Joe


"Did you Forget everything?"

_Fandom_: HannahMontanaTheMovie/JONAS: Taylor Swift/ Joe Jonas

Author: letscall_l

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own or mean to offend.

**Warnings**: fluffy angst, Het, Taylor/Joe

_Word count_: 1058

_Summary_: They will always ask her about Joe Jonas.

**a/n:** Taylor Swift is a mentioned character in HM the series and a scripted character in Hannah Montana the Movie (2009), Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas and Nick Jonas are characters on JONAS.

Selena Gomez played herself in an episode of Sonny with a Chance (and is therefore a scripted character)

* * *

Its become a predictable routine. No matter what songs she writes. Who she tours with. Which shows or venues sell out faster than any mainstream artist. What she's doing or where she's been. They will always ask her about Joe Jonas.

About their '_Forever and Always'_. And since the new album, or _LVATT_ as she's had to adjust to being quoted with, Taylor has had to deal with "_Much Better"_. Which should mean she's had to deal with someone being better than her. She has their album. It was left in her dressing room on top of her set list one night. In her imagination she can see two different scenarios. One with an angered Jonas fan storming through backstage to set her at unease by planting the offending CD in her room. The other a righteous soul offering her a chance to understand and be warned of the upcoming blitz in her name.

She (_believe she)_ is past caring anymore. She could write thousands of songs with poetic lyrics; detailing his every waking move, how his face looked in the moonlight and how _shattered_ every piece of her heart was when she heard that dial tone. That was then. Sure she could still write about it; there's a pit of emotion and inspiration that will always exist in her head about it. But she's past being spiteful about it. She's got friends that surround her happy thoughts and deserving lyrics more now.

So her force smiles will be scrutinized by the press and she'll be slated all over the internet by the afternoon.

Team _Taylor's _will flood the message boards on any music site and turn up to her shows with creatively worded homemade banners, blasting the Jonas down to every horn blown in their direction. Equally, those for the boys, will hit back everytime. Harder and harder, until she's sure she won't wake up in the morning. Its a war that won't end unless something happens to stop it.

Really, Taylor muses, it already has. The storm, ironically, is over. The neutral parties will have see it coming first. Her meetings with her favourite disney girls serve as her grape-line. She forgave Joe, unconsciously, a long time ago, just like Miley forgave Nick. And the songs are just the last links to that cruel time that is never shown in the movies. The threads that they will hang to like a safety net. But their also her way back to him; his way back to her.

She was in Canada when Kevin proposed. Canada was a safe haven, so she'd been told before by Selena - who had escaped there once. (She knows who it was _really _for). She was off the radar.

But she still got the text off Miley. Twitter tweets and bated breath. She saw a picture of the ring. She even got the Jonas fan-club email from Mom and Pop Jonas; which surprised her because she was sure she cancelled that subscription.

She called. Surprising herself that she still had their number as well. Old habits won't die. It rang three times. Then it was picked up. The voice rang clearer than she had ever wanted it to.

"_Hey! Make it quick, we have to cele-brate!"_

His unmistakable enthusiasm hurts her ears, she felt miserable in his happiness, wishing she was there for the first tim in months. A lost longing rose.

"Can you tell Kevin, 'congratulations' for me?" She avoided as much of her thick natural voice as possible. Hoping to disguise herself. Remembering a time when she would light up at the sound of his voice on the other end of a call.

She wasn't lying when she said she had moved on. She had. She was just continually delaying the impact it would eventually make when it sunk in. The move had been made but there was still the threatening arrest in her heart. _Why did Joe always have to be the rogue prince?_ Her rogue prince.

"_Taylor?"_

It makes something inside her glow at hearing all the emotion from her voice rush away, when he says her name. Disbelief clouds the call. She can hear joyful shouts in the background and knows she's taking him away from the family party. Joe breathes her in. Her hand itches to hang up, but she can't be a coward, that was never her.

"Joe." The cat and mouse game is being confronted. Song verses song. Taylor knows its fair. She had her moment on stage, now Joe has his. And she know what happened at _that_ show, not too long ago. It looked and sounded hurtful, the crowd lapped the jab at her during the song, but it wasn't. It just made her realize that she was still on his mind, even just a little bit.

"_Taylor, God, um I'm-"_

She's not going to let him apologize. That would mean she would have to as well. For her song. For their love and time. And thats something she can't do. Because she's not sorry for anything that happened between them. Good and bad.

"Tell him for me."

Coolness emits from her facade better than she'd hoped. He can tell. He could always tell. An open book to him. She knows that he's probably the only person in his house standing still, talking to a ghost of Jonas past, and wondering how it all happened to get to here.

"_O-okay..., listen Taylor-"_

"Joe."

He's frozen by her words. His name sounds foreign on her lips and suddenly all she can think about it the last time they kissed.

Rolling on freshly cut grass in his back yard. She had jean shorts on under a long tee-shirt dress. Laughter from a joke that probably never reached a punch line. He was in plaid. His sun kissed cheeks and unruly hair brushing her nose. Soft connections. It was magical.

It was the end. Bittersweet.

"_Yeah..."_ He hesitates.

Taylor bites her lip, knowing that she could possibly mend every invisible scar inflicted and heal their slowly beating hearts. Maybe start anew. Taylor and Joe. Friends. _Would it be that easy for once?_

"I'm not bitter."

It could be.


End file.
